With the development of electronic devices, wearable devices are proposed by people, and are gradually being accepted by people. Wearable devices such as smart glasses, smart watches, and smart rings bring about great convenience for people's daily life.
Wearable devices usually have characteristics, such as catering for users, compactness, portability, and low power consumption; however, because of these characteristics, wearable devices usually have a poor interaction capability.